


you hold the stars in your eyes

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian joined the club to be close to Wonpil, Day 4 entry for YoungFeel Week 2018, I AM SORRY, Jae is Brian's BFF, M/M, Meteor Shower watching, THIS IS A SOFT ONE DON'T WORRY, YoungFeel are members of an astronomy club at school, i am late, soft soft soft, this has very little plot /sighs, to make up for the angsty one he he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: Their alarm for the meteor shower finally rang, and they are greeted by meteors falling from the sky, greeting land as if a long-lost friend.He closes his eyes and makes a wish.He then turns to look at Wonpil, and is struck by his beauty again.Wonpil speaks without looking at him. “They look so beautiful, right, hyung?”Not as beautiful as you are.





	you hold the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i come back with a soft fic  
> here we goooo~

“How much farther, Wonpil-ah?” Younghyun asks, out of breath. He and Wonpil have been climbing a hill for almost two hours (a looooong two hours, in Younghyun’s opinion). They’re going to the summit in the hopes to see a meteor shower, then report their observations to the next astronomy club meeting.

 

In his head, Younghyun could hear his best friend Jaehyung snickering the way he did when Younghyun told him that he’ll join the astronomy club.

 

_ “Astronomy club, really? Band not enough for you?” his best friend asked after wiping away his tears of laughter. _

 

_ “You know why I’m joining, Jae, stop laughing at me!” Younghyun protested. _

 

_ Jaehyung shook his head. Why is his best friend so dumb? “You know that you could come up to Kim Wonpil and ask him out right? Instead of joining astronomy club, which,” Jaehyung shrugged and smirked at Younghyun, “you’re not really interested about right? You only wanna join so you could get into Kim Wonpil’s pants!” _

 

_ “Yah! That’s not true!” Younghyun stood up and went to smack his best friend in the head but Jaehyung’s lanky legs are faster than him. Jaehyung had the audacity to laugh at him. _

* * *

 

For the record, Park Jaehyung’s accusations are not true: he doesn’t want to get into Kim Wonpil’s pants. He wants to hold Wonpil’s hand, kiss his adorable face, and make him smile for the rest of his life.

 

 

“Finally, we’re here!” Wonpil’s exclamation wrenches Younghyun away from his thoughts.

 

“Ah, yes. I can finally rest my legs,” Younghyun cheers as plops down into the ground.

 

“Ah-ah, hyung. Not yet! You have to set up the tent first!” Wonpil says, brandishing the tent bag, which makes him groan.

 

“Can I do it later?”

 

“No, hyung! We have a schedule! Please, hyung,” Wonpil turns to Younghyun with a pout and most pitiful puppy eyes Younghyun has ever seen. He sighs and agrees, to Wonpil’s sweet smile, sparkling eyes, and a cheerful ‘Thank you, hyung!’

 

Younghyun hates being whipped.

 

They get everything set up--the tent, the sleeping bags, and a bonfire for more warmth and their food. Finally, they could lie back and just wait for the meteor shower.

 

Unlike when he first joined the club, Younghyun feels more interested in the club’s activities. He feels like he’s learning many things about the world and other things.

 

Like how beautiful Wonpil looks like, basked in the moonlight.

 

Their alarm for the meteor shower finally rang, and they are greeted by meteors falling from the sky, greeting land as if a long-lost friend.

 

He closes his eyes and makes a wish.

 

He then turns to look at Wonpil, and is struck by his beauty again.

 

Wonpil speaks without looking at him. “They look so beautiful, right, hyung?”

 

_ Not as beautiful as you are. _

 

Wonpil suddenly squeaks, turns to him with wide eyes and red cheeks. “What did you say, hyung?”

 

_ Nice, I said it out loud. Might as well go for it. _

 

Younghyun takes a deep breath. Open his mouth to say, “You look more beautiful than the stars and the Milky Way galaxy combined, Wonpil-ah.”

 

Wonpil’s cheeks turn even redder. But still says, “I like you, hyung.”

 

Kim Wonpil must really be out to kill Younghyun.

 

It’s his turn to squeak and blush, reaching out to gently hold Wonpil’s hand. Then sits up to press an ever-gentle kiss on Wonpil’s forehead, getting a squeeze in response.

 

He lies down again, and turns to watch the heavenly spectacle.

 

His wish came true, so instantly.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i told u it's soft af  
> hi here's me on twt: @shewritesfics


End file.
